


Scream

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, bad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It's a breaking news alert on his phone. "Starling City ADA found alive."





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fascinated by Black Siren knowing Reverb is left handed

It's a breaking news alert on his phone. "Starling City ADA found alive." And the picture is Laurel, she looks like she's been through hell but it's Laurel. His whole body freezes and he wants to scream, how didn't he see this, he could have rescued her, it's been over a year. Of all the stupid awful things he's seen, why couldn't he have seen this. Why didn't he?

So he unlocks his phone and calls Felicity, his whole body shaking. "Cisco?"

... And Felicity sounds...sad, worn out, drained, not at all like he was expecting.

"Felicity?". And the hope is still there but he's confused.

"It's not her.", is all Felicity says finally.

And then he knows, "Earth-two?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you.", he whispers and he hangs up. And wants to scream. But he doesn't.

What he does do is buy a train ticket to Starling City. Barry can hold down the fort for a weekend, he thinks. He does remember to text Barry and say he's headed out of town before the train leaves. Barry might take him to Starling City (Star City, whatever) but since this is probably one of his dumber, will probably get him killed ideas, he'd rather do it alone.

He's been to Laurel's house a few times and he knows Siren will be there. So he knocks on the door.

And Laurel opens the door and Laurel says, "Francisco." And she looks at him in wide eyed awe that he thinks mirrors his own.

Laurel never called him Francisco ever. But she opens the door wider and like a moron Cisco goes in. It still looks the same, the air feels slightly stale though from the year of being abandoned and idly he wonders who paid the rent for the year. They linger in front of the door as she closes it and he doesn't know what he hoped to accomplish.

"Francisco.", she breathes and she reaches out for a second. 

And he blurts out, "Everyone you ever loved died."

It's half vibe half bluff. He knows earth two Oliver is dead, can only assume earth two Sara is, and...

And he knows Reverb is dead.

She looks at him, really looks at him finally, "Why are you here?"

"I needed to know you weren't her."

"I'm not. But you didn't need to come here to see that."

He didn't. He could vibe Black Siren's past. In more detail, take it apart and remind himself that she's not his Laurel. 

He's here because ...

"I don't know."

She looks at him again and says, "You're not him, either." And he wonders if that's how he sounds - angry, betrayed by a world that took someone they loved but allowed them this in between space.

Holy shit this is a bad idea, he thinks. But thinking something is a bad idea and not doing the thing are two very different things. And he kisses her.

Which is _also_ a bad idea but it's the only thing he think of because God he should have done this when he had the chance. The way she digs her nails into his hips tells him everything he needs to known about Reverb and Black Siren, the way she breathes his name like a lifeline as he kisses down her neck.

He finds himself whispering in Spanish as she leads him back to the bedroom. Nothing he says is a no, however, it's adoration and desire and let's play pretend.

It's whispering a dead woman's name against the collar of her doppelgänger while she calls him by the name of a man he fears and for a few minutes everything can be _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
